Looking For America
by jeejee12
Summary: America's economy is going down the drain and he's even more in debt than ever and his people are becoming more miserable. What happened to the great America and where has he gone? The world is worried this might be the end of America.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: I don't own Hetalia! Please enjoy this story my dear readers! This was inspired by the song "Looking for America"-Mark Wills the lyrics and stuff belong only to him and the company he works for! **

**Summary: America's economy is going down the drain and he's even more in debt than ever and his people are becoming more miserable. What happened to the great America and where has he gone? The world is worried this might be the end of America. **

**~Looking For America~**

Everyday seemed to pass by for America. The days of meetings they went by too fast, but as soon as he was home alone, he just felt so trapped. 'I got to eat something…' He thought tired of all the BS he had to go through what with all the other countries blaming him for everything even global warming. He went through his kitchen to the fridge and opened the door to look for his last can of Coca Cola. 'Refreshing drink for a hard days' work.' he thought to himself trying to cheer up.

He went to sit on his recently vacant sofa from meetings with countries and sleeping at the office with bunches of paper work needed to be filled out at the white house. Alfred F. Jones despite the many jokes of being a lazy American who eats hamburgers all the time was actually quite hard working. He would suffer sleep and has gained some noticeable bags under his eyes from dealing with so much drama at the white house. Lately in America people have seen many changes in the last century. Alfred as soon as he hit the sofa felt a fast nap coming on. And started having a strange dream…

~Alfred's Dream~

A man in the front was singing with his people marching. White, African, Mexican, Asian, and even bikers rode and walked together holding the American flag. They were also singing like a chorus. America who was in the middle of it all smiled, but felt something hard was going to come up. Then, he heard what the man was singing.

"The land of the free and the home of the brave,

seems like I just woke up one day,  
and it was gone.~"

Alfred's heart felt the hurt of his people and he knew what they were saying. He felt his blue eyes releasing tears of his people's pain. He continued to listen to what the man was singing and for once, since the revolutionary war he actually listened.

"I'm searching for an old church steeple,

where inside you'll find people.

Who live their lives unashamed

and they ain't afraid to say God's name out loud.

I'm looking for America.~"

'I'm here!' He wanted to scream and yell out to them, but knowing how his being a country in human form, it was impossible. His hands reached for his people as if to embrace them all at once that he indeed was there for them and that he only wanted what was best for them. And then he woke up…

~End of the dream~

Tears were spilling from ever blue eyes. 'I know what I need to do now…' He thought to himself and smiled brightly to how simple the answer was. Alfred felt much better after his nap and felt a great weight lifted from his shoulders. Though they still felt sore from work.

"Get ready Everyone! Cuz' America is going to be back in the game Ya'll!" He yelled out to the world. It was the perfect opportunity for England to pop up out of nowhere. In the military appropriate green color suit.

He heard the irritated Englishman say, "Stop murdering my language with your ridiculous redneck, whatever the bloody hell you call it language!"

He couldn't help himself, but laugh and hug his old caretaker. "What the… Get the bloody hell off of me, you git!" England yelled his Emerald eyes in confusion as to why America suddenly jumped him.

"Awww, come one Iggy! I was just so happy to see you." Alfred pouted as if he was just a small colony again. Which was ironic since, he was now taller and the Englishman only went up to his shoulders. England's eyebrows twitched in frustration, not sure whether or not to scold America for his nickname.

'Bloody hell, why couldn't he just stay that cute little colony he used to be?' He thought sad how the fact his baby brother had grown up in front of his eyes. "Now, America what was it you were saying about being back in the game?" England questioned it because even though they had the revolutionary war back then, he still loved his brother and felt concern.

Alfred smiled, "I have a plan though everyone probably won't like and the people at the white house would definitely oppose it, though it's worked before to get my economy going.

England raised his brows in more interest, "I would like to hear more about this over tea." Alfred's face dropped at the sound of tea. He was still such a child and loved more sugar than bitter tasting things. But if he could add more sugar to the tea

"Okay! I'll make it!" He volunteered, "After all, you're my guest in my house! Which by the way how'd you get in? I could have sworn I locked the door." he looked questioningly at Arthur.

Arthur chuckled, "I suppose you don't remember that you gave me the extra key to Matthew and I." Keeping Frances out because he could get in any house with or without a key.

Looking back America realized he did do that, for when he first moved into his comfortable house. "Oh yah!" he laughed it off as he prepared the tea kettle to boil. "Now do you want to hear my plan or what?"

England nodded, "Yes, now please continue with what you were saying." 'He is so excited about this plan, it must be worth listening to.' he thought while Alfred set his tea cup in front of him to drink.

Alfred dramatically cleared his throat before saying a single word, "Isolation."

Arthur spewed out his tea, "Cough" "Cough" "What?!"

"I plan on pulling back my aids to help the world and my soldiers to be back at home. Daughters, sons, and wives are missing them and also the soldiers need to be home with their families. I as America need to rebuild myself and help myself before I help others. I can't help the world with the way I am now. I wish I could and so do my people, but our economy needs it. Taxes are high and this time it's our own fault and with this plan they will be lowered." Alfred paused thinking that taxes were one of the reasons why he revolted against England, "I don't want to be in another civil war and I need to help my children get back on their feet. I would like to do this isolation plan for at least 5 years to view how it'll work. Trades between me and the other nations won't change a thing. Anyone who isn't an American citizen will not be helped unless, they have their own money to pay."

Arthur was amazed to hear such a speech from America. But felt very proud how much he thought it out. "Well, that is a very reasonable thing. But what about the helping Africa?"

America looked down saddened that he would hurt one of his friends.

**Author's Note: Well that's it for this chapter! Thanks for reading! Please leave a comment and tell me if you like/hate/w/e! Love ya'll! Peace out until second chapter! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: Sorry it took so long to write Ya'll! But I am back! And now onward to America! **

**Ch2- Africa's reaction- **

"What?!" Africa yelled at the world conference. She was a tall woman with dark as brown stardust at night skin. Her brown eyes sparkling with wild danger. She wore traditional colorful robes representing her people's culture. Slamming her fist down in outrage at America who kept his blue eyes, for once, fierce and serious. The rest of the world stayed silent watching this scene play out, even the Pasta-loving Italian was quiet staring at the raged woman.

"I'm sorry Africa, but America has decided to pull back any aide we have been giving to your people. The U.S. government has spoken and feel as though they've babied you enough for your people to take care of themselves." America spoke with his head down ashamed that he could no longer help his friend, even if it was for the good of his people. Alfred than lifted his head to see her brown eyes near tears.

He sighed knowing this would happen, but he softened his look and smiled at her, "You're a strong woman Africa and you've been around longer than most of us. I believe you'll be able to pull through without me." Africa still glaring at him just huffed and walked out before slamming the door.

"That didn't go well at all, did it aru?" China voiced.

Russia's everlasting smile became a tad bit more creepy hearing that comment about America and Africa. "I don't think so, but I could always lend Africa a hand~" He suggested.

America glared at his once-upon-a-time enemy. "Oh no you don't! Just because I'm pulling back doesn't mean you got to! Besides aren't you a federation now!?"

Russia opened his lavender hued eyes sparkling with happiness, "Glad to know Amerika's gotten smarter and not calling me a communist anymore! That means you've accepted whatever was in the past is in the past, da?"

America sweat dropped and sort of cursed himself for doing that because of all the other times he called him a commie for jokes and being half serious. He had to admit though it was in the past and the fact that Russia used to be the Soviet Union and tried to make the world become one with them. But now he could be a friend. He rubbed a slight ache from his brain and looked at Russia... no his friend Ivan Braginsky in the eyes and said, "Yes, we can be friends again." The world for once again looked at America in shock. Russia was definitely still for a second with surprise before showing his friend a real smile and offered his hand. Alfred Jones took it gladly smiling at him.

"So many new things today at this world conference, ve~ I like it, almost as much as pasta! " Italy commented as Germany grunted in agreement that besides America's situation going on this meeting went no where for everyone else.

Germany spoke up at last, "America, shouldn't you go after Africa?"

America shook his head, "No, She needs some time to think things over and I'll talk to her after she calms down." England was oddly proud of the fact that America was acting more mature, it also left him feeling a little sad that he still was growing up and not just as a nation. That got him thinking.

"America, how on Earth did you get your government to agree to isolation?" Arthur asked.

Alfred replied in a more energetic tone, "Oh! That went surprisingly well since I mentioned it on television in front of an audience to reveal my plan. Of course not giving them my true identity, but it left my government no choice, but to listen and give the people what they want. Sure, some peace people who want to help the world out were angry, but they soon understood that what needs to be done here at home."

"Pretty damn good lad." England smirked at how Alfred managed to get his way. Well, he was smart and has went through war after another in his lifetime. A couple which were his fault Britain frowned at that, The revolutionary war and World War One, when he asked for America's helped when he first asked for isolation and his economy was doing great. He got involved and caused his friend Japan who was at the time apart of the Axis Powers, bombed Pearl Harbor.

China decided to pop in, "And what have you a plan to pay back the money you owe me?" Holding his panda bear.

Alfred smiled even more, "I started a budget on that too! With the money I'm saving from Isolation I would have paid you back in full within five years!"

China's face brightened at that, "Great! I expect my trillions then." The world sweat dropped at that considering China was like a loan shark, don't pay him back and you'll pay for it one way or the other. "You better have paid me back America, or else I'll make you into my whipping boy!"

Alfred laughed nervously, "Don't worry I will pay you back in due time. I already got quite a bit saved up and ready to give you." He wrote up a check of 1o million dollars to him right then and there. "I hope this will suffice for the time being?"

China gladly took the money, "Yes, this will do." He smiled that the America was being so responsible.

America laughed out loud before declaring, "Okay! Meeting over!" He ran out of the room before an angry German could scold him about taking control of the meeting. Again.

'Forget what I said about being responsible' China thought, but thought America wouldn't be America without that personality trait. He smiled before he went to go give the ten million to his government letting them know America was planning to pay back the whole thing back within five years time.

**Author's note: few! So muuuch! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please comment if you like/hate. It helps me out greatly. I'm also open to suggestions on story idea's! You're welcome to vote/follow. Thank you very much! Ja ne! Tata for now! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: I don't Own Hetalia! or Naruto for that matter. Anyhoo Enjoy! And to answer anyone's questions of why I made Africa a country (I know Africa is of various countries, culture, and background) it would have been too difficult to just do EVERY country. So I made Africa the continent into a character er... Country. Thanks a bunch! **

*America's P.O.V.*

Okay! Like okay! This is what totally happened after I strategically withdrew from the meeting (it's not running away! Heroes don't run!) I wanted to find Africa. I felt really awful for her and her people. I know she will think of me as a bad friend, but I myself am in a bind here. Plus my own are also going hungry. I need to make her understand. I always liked Africa she was like the really cool aunt that would visit me whenever England had needed to go elsewhere. Of course, they always fought back then because of some of her people getting enslaved by all the stronger countries. Including me, I felt a pang in my chest at those memories of slavery. I had some myself, but I always worked along side them because I am their country and I feel their pain. Africa I knew would always be their homeland. Their Mother Nation. Kind of like, how Native America would always be my Mother. Despite how I treated her people, for my need or WANT for more land and power. Nostalgia rushed over me and guilt.

"Before I knew it I felt a huge pain in my left cheek, oh I was being slapped by England, "Hello! Anyone in there? You git! Quit daydreaming and blocking the hallway."

"OWWW~ You didn't have to slap so hard, Iggy~!" I whined at him childishly. I knew how much he just loved his old nickname as well. I saw one of his bushy eyebrows twitch. I mean wow! They were huge! I didn't wonder this out loud knowing already he was always self-conscious about his eyebrows. Well, at least their less huge than that character from Naruto, Bushy Brows, or Rock Lee.

"Shut it you, and get moving!" That's when we both tripped since Arthur pushed me a little over a white fuzz ball on the floor. I hit my head and felt more pain, "Double Owwww~!" But strangely the fall for the rest of my body was okay. I said to myself what the heck was that thing and saw it was the polar bear that was always with Canada, Mattie, my brother.

"Alfie! Are you alright?" A quiet shout from Mattie down the hall I heard. He ran up to me and picked the polar bear up and said, "Kumajichan you shouldn't run away from me like that!

"Who?" The little white fuzz ball said with his cute beaded eyes.

"Canada! The guy who feeds you?" Mattie said a little irritated that his bear never remembers his name, but he doesn't remember his bears name either so... That's plain weird to me.

"Oh." Kumajirou said back in a not-caring-right-now voice.

"Yah, I am alright not sure if Iggy is though. Heh heh. England?" I looked around myself. "Where'd you go?"

I felt something move beneath me, "You can get off of me now, you damn yankee." Britain mumbled loudly. I just looked into his Emerald eyes that shined with annoyance.

"Oh! Hey! Didn't know you were under me! HAHAHA!" I laughed as I got up and ran towards the elevator. The last thing I saw was Canada taking the rap for me as England scowled at him mistaking him for me. Again. The elevators door shuts completely. I swear why can't people tell the difference. I mean he looks like me yah, but he has a more... feminine look? I shook my head at that as I focused to meet Africa to try to appease her in some way.

The elevator seemed to take forever getting to the main lobby where I'd probably find Africa in the restaurant area eating. As it happens I found her alright. In her tribal robes and her dark flowing hair that was now tied back (Doesn't want to get hair in her food.) I stood next to her and whispered, "Hey..." I was hesitant not knowing how she would react. But Africa just continued to ignore me and chugged down her ice water.

"Ahhh!" She exclaimed out loud getting the peoples around us attention. "This water is so great! Too bad my people won't be getting fresh, clean water anymore! Just Freaking Fantastic!" The words coming out in a hiss and it stung me right where it would hurt. (My heart if ya'll didn't know what I meant.)

I sighed, "Look I didn't mean to sound like I was abandoning your people in their time of need. But, I have my own people to take care of... and they need me more now then ever. You know I may consider myself a hero, but I can't save the world." I sort of bit my lip on that, acknowledging the fact that I'll never be superman that can save everybody. Not even my own friend...

Africa stared at her glass as the ice melted slowly, "I know that, it is just hard to maintain a country when people are getting sick or killed off by my government. Governments nowadays have all the power while our people can do nothing about it. But the people in the government are also our children... We have to take care of all of them." Her accent becoming more pronounced as she spoke. "I will always consider you my friend Alfred F. Jones, It's just that I hate the fact that you are America in the meeting and given that information. I take my leave back to my country to see what can be done."

My eyes widened at the "Friend" and I followed her out of the restaurant, "Really? Really? Am I still your friend?" Her eyes that can see through anything and she smiled gently.

"Of course, after all, even during the times of slavery you tried your best to help my descendants. Also, when you have helped me through the years and discipline my governments and through my civil wars. You've been a good friend to me and I'd like to stay that way." She wrapped her long arms around me gently as if I were a small child. "You are a great country, continue to be great for your people. But, don't forget to be good to them as well. There is a difference between great and good."

I hugged her back burring my face in her neck as if I were five again, "I will Aunt Ada" She tended to change her name over the years, but for now her name was Ada. She separated us and I just continued to cling, "Awww! I wanna hug longeeeerrr!~" I was being childish with her, but she just laughed.

"Alright that's enough of already! No PDA my little Nephew." She used her nearly unused to strength to pull me off of her. And turned away, "I'll see you at the next world meeting. Be well!" She walked her colorful robes sashaying as though she was floating over the flour. What can I say? She was my cool Aunt.

**Okay! That was my third Chapter! What did ya'll think? Just for those that are confused by what PDA is it means Public Display of Affection. (Hugging, kissing, etc...) Anyway, you guys rock and R awesome! Thanks for reading! And sorry about the confusing coding bull. My computer is lame. **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Man! This will hopefully not be difficult to write to represent the American people as a whole, but I'm going to try! :) Hopefully I get the attitude and the awesomeness right. Anyhoo enjoy my fellow Americans! And my peeps from other countries (So Awesome)! Randomness... And warning I used the girl Charlie from the tv show Revolution to be the new President of the USA. Hope you enjoy this final chapter!**

During the five years, as said, some people were against isolation for it meant not visiting other countries to vacation or do something glamorous. There were riots, but they imediately died down as the economy was getting better by taxes being lowered after just the first year! And of course, some countries were upset and no longer wanted to talk to America for some time. Alfred felt hurt but understood that they were angry that he couldn't and wouldn't help out.

But on the plus side, The USA elected a new President, the first female President Charlotte (AKA Charlie) Matheson. She helped majorly with the economy plans. She was a natural born leader, that sort of resembled a female America(Alfred). Her blue eyes and dirty blonde hair almost brown full of fire and determination. She may be a president and a woman, but she could pack quite a punch.

"We are going to be the greatest duo America!" President Charlie joked with Alfred of how they closely resembled eachother. Even at her age of 35, she still looked to be 25. The magic of staying fit and eating healthy. Oh! That's the other thing that turned around in the markets and sadly for Alfred, McDonalds. They had a huge fight after highering the prices on UNhealthy food, but lowered the prices on the right food to eat. Many parents were happy that they could afford healthy food for their children now. Also, regular single citizens and restaurants that were fancy lowered their prices because of ingrediats that were now cheaper to buy.

Alfred walked through the streets with his head held high as usual. Feeling his body for any unusual signs such as the People's unease and troubles as he had in his dream in the beginning which lead to isolation. Yes, his people were doing better as a whole and since now he as America am keeping better track of his government. He is controlling the money and writing the checks to China as promised. Yao (China) Of course, is happy getting his money back and since he isn't in isolation can help the countries he's in trade with and is thus getting the global economy back on top. All in All things are getting better.

"YAH! Though other Nations are not liking me at the moment my people are getting better and so is my economy with the decrease of my debt." He worked super hard along side with President Charlie until it felt like both of their hair was about to turn grey and fall off. Charlie was a very hands on president who actually was inspired by another president from a different country who lived in poverty instead of living it up. She instead lived in a normal (Well as normal as possible with the secret service guys protecting her) apartment and gave up most of her money she made to charities for the homeless and our orphanages. She and Alfred worked on approving what our Military does as to not let anything get by them. And his friend tony also helped! (Tony the Alien from Outer Freakin' Space Ya'll!) Making sure also our soldiers were getting the respect and the benefits they deserved. Many Army families were happy and children getting to see their mommys and daddys at home.

Even though his country was in Isolation he made sure to attend the meetings still to keep in track of any news. Africa was getting more involved with her various countries that lived inside of her continent. She gave a shocking announcement... She didn't have much time left, so she is leaving most of her land to her children. And by that I mean the countries personifications like Nigeria and etc...

Alfred cried out, "That's not fair!" Tears coming down his face and he got up from his chair to glomp her with all the love he could muster.

"Quit with those crocodile tears my dear nephew." She got me off her and wiped the tears from my face. "It's obvious I am really old despite my youthful appearance, and Mother Earth is calling me to her once again." She smiled a beautiful smile at me as I quit crying like a baby and hugged her one last time before I let her go to others to say her goodbyes. 'Why my Aunt? Why now?' It seemed cruel to me to have her passaway now instead of having more time. And by the next year, while I was doing better than ever, Africa had dissapeared with new personifications to take her place.

It reminded America a saying his Mother Native America once said to him... "A star dies and another is born." He was sad, but he acknowledged it was about being in balance with the world. And that maybe one day even he would dissapear and leave another country or two behind. But for now it's him (The Hero!). And him alone.

*Le Time Skip Brought by France~*-England's P.O.V.

I looked for America being escorted by security and finding him in the Presidents office resting on the couch. I found the little git sleeping on the couch while President Charlie was sleeping as well but on her desk, drool getting on important documents.

"Wake up you gits!" I yelled startling them out of their work-induced sleep.

"Wha-What? Are the Aliens attacking?!" Alfred stampered his usual stupidity. 'At least that hasn't changed' I smiled as President Charlie glared.

She rubbed her eyes groaning, "What do you want Great Britain, the world meeting doesn't start until noon."

"And it's 15 minutes AFTERnoon. So the others sent me to come and get you." I explained showing my watch. 'Whats with these Americans always late no matter the situation.' I was slightly irritated, but I suppose it was better than sitting next to ol' frog face. (AKA France)

At my explaination they sprung up from their spots gathering important papers and shubbing them in the appropriate suitcases. "Dammit Charlie! I thought you said you were going to wake us up!" America cried as we all ran towards where the meeting was supposed to be held.

"Nu uh! Alfred you're the one who was supposed to wake us up! You're exact words were 'I'm the hero and i shall wake us up with my total hero voice!'" Charlie mocked him. Alfed sweatdropped and had the look on his face as if to say "Oh yah huh?"

I just ran on ahead of the two idiots. 'Hard to believe it was those two who pulled America out of the economy issues.' "Alright were here." i announced as we took a breather before adjusting our clothes smoothing them from our run.

"Okay Alfred, Are you ready to join with the world once again and be out of Isolation?" I asked placing my hand on the handle. He grinned at me with his blue eyes shining like they did when he was little. I sighed, 'How he's grown up so fast...' I was lost in the past before I heard what he said.

"Yes, I can't wait to get back in the game!" As Charlie joined in to say, "And kick ass!" They grinned at eachother mischief on their minds and the evil gleam in their eyes. 'I feel a HUGE headache coming on.'

I sighed, "Okay here we go." And the double doors opened. With America stepping in the lead with President Charlie and I on the side. The countries turned their heads seeing the young nation

Germany was the first to speak, "Velcome back, America."

To be continued!...

**A/N: I'm sorry this took so long! I'm sorry if this chapter was political and boring T-T I tried. I tried to make more humor though! I would love to hear you guys opinion! Thanks for waiting and your wonderful patience! Again Thank you and hope you enjoyed it!**


	5. Chapter 5- International Love

**A/N: Sorry I couldn't resist putting a song title as a title for my chapter. Since, America is now about to come out of isolation and be apart of the world once again and actually be involved after five years! I hope I don't dissapoint with this chapter enjoy! I may write a bonus chapter for this after this chapter. ~A_Panda_Heart oh! btw I don't own this song it belongs to Pit Bull, Chris Brown and the rest of the people who worked on these lyrics/song.**

Chapter 5~

**"International Love"  
**(feat. Pitbull)

_[Pitbull:]_  
Went from Mr. 305, Dade County, to Mr. Worldwide, all around the world  
_[Chris Brown, In Background:]_ Ay ay, yeah ah!  
Now we're International, so international, international, so international,

You can't catch me, boy (can't catch me, boy)  
I'm overseas and about a hundred G's per show  
Don't test me, boy (don't test me, boy)  
'Cause I rap with the best for sure,  
305 'til the death of me  
Cremate my body and let the ocean have what's left of me  
But for now forget about that,  
Blow the whistle  
Baby you're the referee, dalé.

_[Chorus: Chris Brown]_  
You put it down like New York City  
I never sleep!  
Wild like Los Angeles  
My fantasy!  
Hotter than Miami  
I feel the heat!  
Ohh, girl, it's international love  
Ohh, yeah, it's international love

_[Pitbull:]_  
I don't play football but I've touched down everywhere.  
Everywhere? Everywhere!  
I don't play baseball but I've hit a home run everywhere, everywhere.  
I've been to countries and cities I can't pronounce  
And the places on the globe I didn't know existed.  
In Romania she pulled me to the side and told me, "Pit, you can have me and my sister."  
In Lebanon yeah the women are bomb  
And in Greece – you've guessed it – the women are sweet.  
Been all around the world but I ain't gon' lie – there's nothing like Miami's heat.

_[Chorus: Chris Brown]_  
You put it down like New York City  
I never sleep!  
Wild like Los Angeles  
My fantasy!  
Hotter than Miami  
I feel the heat!  
Ohh, girl, it's international love  
Ohh, yeah, it's international love

_[Pitbull:]_  
Down in D.R. they're looking for visas,  
I ain't talking credit cards if you know what I mean!  
En Cuba, la cosa esta dura!  
But the woman get down, if you know what I mean!  
In Colombia the women got everything done but they are some of the most beautiful women I've ever seen  
In Brazil they're freaky with big old boobs and their thongs, blue yellow and green!  
In L.A. tengo la Mexicana, en New York tengo la boricua  
Besito para todas las mujeres en Venezuela, muah!  
Y en Miami tengo a cualquiera!

_[Chorus: Chris Brown]_  
You put it down like New York City  
I never sleep!  
Wild like Los Angeles  
My fantasy!  
Hotter than Miami  
I feel the heat!  
Ohh (all around the world), it's international love (international)  
Ohh, yeah, it's international love

_[Chris Brown:]_  
There's not a place  
That your love don't affect me, baby  
So don't ever change  
I crossed the globe when I'm with you, baby  
Haaay  
Whoa-oh

_[Pitbull:]_  
Chris Brown, this is for the women worldwide  
Let's rap

_[Chorus (2x): Chris Brown]_  
You put it down like New York City  
I never sleep!  
Wild like Los Angeles  
My fantasy!  
Hotter than Miami  
I feel the heat!  
Ohh, it's international love  
Ohh, it's international love

Germany decided than to intervene, "AMERICA! TURN THAT BLASTED MUSIC OFF! WE'RE IN THE MIDDLE OF A MEETING!"

America pouted at the angry blonde man, "Awww, I'm just celebrating the fact that I'm back!" Germany facepalmed before muttering how he gives up with italy trying to cheer him up with pasta.

Yao (China) this time didn't complain since he got his money paid in full from America and was quite content despite the purple aura of Russia sitting right next to him. "Aru! Why do you continue to stalk me?! Aru!" He huffed angrily at the man with the innocent smile.

"What?" Ivan (Russia) questioned, "It;s not stalking it's friendship, da?" ^J^

France on the other hand was being his usual perverted self (What he likes to call romantic), "Hon hon hon, perhaps America would like to have some international love with me~?" he wriggled his eye brows suggestively.

England defended America immediatley. "You will do no such thing you bloody frog!" he yelled scaring the frenchman making him think of Great Britain back in his pirate days. But, France fought back and they did their usual trying to kill each other by grabbing at each others necks.

"He's scary." Kumajirou sat in Canada's lap. As Canada smiled as he snuggled his face into his polar bears fur. "That's true eh."

"Canada! Dude! Wanna play catch with me laterz Broha?!" Americas eyes brightened noticing his quiet brother. (He's by no means shy, just quiet and with quite the mean streak especially when it comes to hockey). Matthew's eyes widened in fear and started to shake holding Kuma, "Hahaha...' how boot we just play a game inside on my brand NEW Xbox?" making sure to emphasis the new to keep America away from the dreadful subject of his favorite American pasttime sport "Baseball."

On that note, the meeting ended in chaos with nothing getting done as usual. Alfred felt great to be back in the game. And for much longer he'll stay.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: :') It's been great writing this story. I sure do hope I please you guys with this ending. It was a short, but sweet to write this story thank you guys so much! This is for you USUK Lovers out there! Love, APandaHeart A.K.A. jeejee12**

**Warning: This might be for a more Mature audience. It's not so PG-13 in this last chapter. This is also my first time writing a love scene like this. Please critique to your hearts content!**

**~The Final Chapter~**

'Ahhh it's so great for things to be back in order.' America thought as he slurped his milk shake. He was currently relaxing in his house kicking up his bare feet in his favorite chair.

A few moments later he heard a familar voice. "Would you stop with those slurping noises?! It's quite rude to do that you know?" Scoweled an angry Britain who had a key to the place. He had stopped by for a surprise visit.

"Iggy!" Alfred excitedly got up to put his arms around the Englishman. Said Englishman blushed and stuttered.

"D-don't call me that! You git, let go!" But, the superpower nation just held tighter and buried his face in Arthurs neck. His lips touching where his pulse was as he pouted.

"But, it's cute! Kind of like you." he snickered, his breath making Arthur get goosebumps. Alfred's lips grazing over his skin barely touching as light as a feather. Then a warm tongue slipped over his jugular where his entire seemed so sensitive and pulsing.

"Ah-ah. Ameri-" 'Already? I just got here!' Before Arthur could say any more black leather gloved fingers silenced him. Alfred appearing in front of him as he slightly let go of his prey. Shining Emeralds met blue Sapphires in question.

"Alfred." The superpower said before he removed his fingers in claiming those lips. Only hovering though and teasing the older man by having him crave his breath. Canada wasn't the only one who was raised by the nation of love and knew damn well how to use his skills. He wanted his former caretaker to know he was not a child anymore by expressing his dominance. Ghosting over Arthurs lips Alfred also drew their bodies closer as if in a close embrace to dance and swayed his hips rubbing against his partner.

'Oh to hell with it.' Arthur's eyes were glazed over with pleasure settling in and cleared when he decided he wasn't patient enough to go this slow. His trapped arms, which were between Americas chest and his, he slipped them up around his former colony turned lover. Putting an end to this no kissing seduction nonsense. He lifted and pressed Alfreds face to his and kissed him in the first degree. Alfred smirked into the kiss loving the way Arthur wanted control of the situation. But, he wasn't going to back down. Putting full on force in the kiss he explored Arthurs caverns, his tongue battling his, and moaning at the taste of tea and his milk shake mixing rather pleasantly. Alfred pushed Arthur up against the wall for balance their lips to entangled to pull apart.

Whether Arthur knew it or not, he just gave into the feeling of Alfred's thick, but lean body against his. Despite how he always teased him about being overweight, he was in pretty damned good shape. He moaned feeling to stuffy in his usual green attire and knew his Alfred must be feeling the same. He backed out of the kiss catching his breath. "Ah- Why don't we take this to the bedroom?"

Alfred only nodded. He picked up Arthur throwing him over his shoulder catching the poor island nation off guard again.

"Wha-What?! Put me down!" Arthur protested being off the ground.

Alfred chuckled as he walked up the stairs and went into the master bedroom. "Oh, I'll put you 'down' alright." As he practically threw him on the bed.

"Oof!" His emerald eyes glared before widening as he saw America loosening his tie and taking of his bomber jacket. Giving a light tease as he undressed. Showing off that farmers tan and hard muscles that was kept hidden underneath a white collared shirt all day. Good thing he already had his shoes off, otherwise it's difficult to look sexy taking those off. Leaving his boxers on for now and crawling on top of Arthur. Arthur couldn't help, but stare at the rather large bulge and it made him blush at the thought of it inside him.

"Your turn." His voice husky as he grabbed Arthur by the tie and slipped it off. Getting impatient already taking off the green part of the outfit ripped the white shirt apart revealing pink nipples hardening from the cool air and pale skin. 'So cute.' Alfred thought as he compared his own body with his former empires. Despite being older than him, Arthur looked more like a teenager than him! He removed his boots and socks next. Taking off the pants and kissing the revealed skin embarrassing the Brit under him. Taking notice of Arthurs hardened member underneath his white boxers peaking through the hole in the tent. Smirking at a job well done he continued upward towards the mans inner thigh before being stopped by feeling a hand on his shoulder.

"Alfred, there's no need for that...' Arthur pulled the boy... no, Man, up to him and kissed him needing more contact. He rubbed his hips against Alfreds their cocks needing friction.

Alfred moaned loving the stimulation and the willingness his lover potrayed. "I want you Arthur. So bad." Arthur moaned hearing that and wanted him to continue. "I want to grind you through this bed and fuck you until you won't be able to walk in the morning." The American growled as he stopped Arthurs hips to take off both their boxers and continued to grind needing more.

"Ah. Mmmf! Al-Alfred." Arthur managed to say and held his arms around that hot back dragging his fingers down causing Alfred to moan his name in return. Bending down to nip and bite at the older mans neck marking him as his. Grabbing Arthurs dick and sliding his hand up and down the shaft, thumb every now and again playing with the tip. "Ameri- Alfred! I'm going to cu-" Before he could finish Alfred circled his hand at the hilt halting his lovers completion. Arthur whimpered at his orgasm just begging to be released if it wasn't for Alfreds hand acting like a damn cock ring! He wanted to kick him. He wasn't finished with him afterall.

The damned superpower laughed at his predicament. "Don't worry good things come to those who wait."

Meanwhile, his other hand had fished out the lube from the nightstand that was right next to the bed. Lubing up his dick to the hilt and taking more lub on his fingers to start preparing Arthur. He took his other hand off his dick knowing he was a little more calm from waiting and wouldn't cum unless he said so. Lifting up his leg over his shoulder and entered in the first finger. He knew Arthur wasn't a virgin, but he would treat him like one anyway. It's been a great while since he's slept with anyone. Said man lifted hips signaling he could take more. Adding two... then three. His muscles twitching beautifully adjusting and tilting his fingers feeling the spot that would make Arthur see stars.

"Ah~ Alfred!" His moan sounding like music to his ears. "Please!" He begged. "I need you inside me now!"

"Found it.~" Alfred grinned proud at how fast he found it. Deciding it was enough he slowly slid his dick into Arthurs hot tight cavern. Not too tight like a virgin would have been, but just right. His lover adjusted quickly being filled up the lube making it more comfortable. "Uuuhnn. Arthur you're so tight."

Arthur panted, "You can move now." His green eyes looking deep into his and his skin shining with sweat. He looked too fucking sexy to resist. Alfred moved his hips back pulling out for a moment before slamming back in and repeating the motion. Skin on skin meeting and lips tearing at each other not even bothering with a certain rhythm. Their breath becoming more ragid. Arthurs back arched up and his legs moving from his lovers shoulders to wrap around his waist to bring him closer, with Alfreds hand sliding down his side meeting his hip and needing more.

Alfred growled, "Fuck!" Ramming into his tight hole squeezing so good, feeling heat in his abdomen and he knew he was going to cum soon. Arthur screamed his voice echoing off the bedroom walls. His entire being feeling so full of pleasure and Alfreds penis filling him up so much his balls hit his ass everytime he went into him.

"Alfred! I- I need to. Ah!" He came with his lovers powerful thrust, semen shot out onto his and Alfreds chest coating them.

Alfred groaned as he too came and ejaculated into Arthur, filling him with his essence. Collapsing on top of his lover catching his breath for the moment before rolling to the side. Arthur kept one of his legs over him not wanting to break the connection just yet.

"I know I don't say this often enough, but I love you Alfred." He said as he sleepily wrapped an arm around him. Sighing in satisfaction, it was one of the best orgasms hes had in a long time.

Alfred gently smiled giving Arthur a kiss on his bronze yellow hair, not minding the sweat that made it damp. "I love you too Arthur." He pulled out of Arthur then while he whimpered at the loss feeling empty. Alfred got up to get a wet cloth to clean themselves up doing the work for his worn out lover. He shivered feeling the warm cloth cleaning his legs still sensitive. After that was done, he layed beside his love and gave him a chaste kiss, while they napped the rest of the afternoon away.

**~The End~**


End file.
